


The Purple Palace | Sneak Peek

by Forgotten_Feline



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coraline (2009) Fusion, Eating Ejaculation, Eating Semen, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Giant/Human - Freeform, Giant/Tiny, Giantess - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Kink, cheek kiss, giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Feline/pseuds/Forgotten_Feline
Summary: Coraline Jones moves to a new home with her family. She's neutral about her new life until she stumbles upon a small door which makes everything more interesting. Her sensual Other Mother pushes many boundaries and she holds a Giant secret.For those who are interested in F/F Giant and Human relationships, are a fan of the Coraline universe and or, is just here for the fun of it, you might like this Sneak Peek to my new Inspired Story "The Purple Palace".
Relationships: Coraline Jones & The Other Mother, Coraline Jones/The Other Mother, Giant/Human, giant/tiny - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Purple Palace | Sneak Peek

**Author's Note:**

> Greeting! Thank you so much for clicking my Sneak Peek, it truly means a lot. Before I begin, I want to start with a Disclaimer. I have not read the Book and have not seen the 2009 movie since it came out. Coraline in general is an uncomfortable topic for me as the "Other Mother" has traumatized me and the style of the movie can make things unsettling sometimes but because I adore the kinkiness, I wanted to make an AU that fits my liking but still holds some connection to the Movie and Book. I hope to add many new ideas as if this were my own story but this is all just an AU for fun. With that said, there will be no connection to Buttons, Spiders and I'm changing the "Other Mother". Her appearance and purpose will be different but her manipulation and lust for children will stay. Once again, I really hope you like it!

Coraline walked downstairs to get a midnight snack. As she walked down the last step, she heard a loud tapping noise coming from the wall. It startled her at first but the sound continued and it made her grow curious to what or who was making that noise. Coraline followed the noise to a small door and opened it slowly to a purple tunnel that filled the entire dark living room with it’s light. She closed the door slowly and as she was about to walk away, the tapping on the wall started again. "Maybe I can reach the neighbors and tell them people are trying to sleep." Coraline sighed and opened up the door once more and began crawling through. The tunnel was beautiful, Lavender and pink colors collided together and warped around each other. She got on her knees and began crawling through the softly padded tunnel that gently swayed when she moved but It became odd when the tunnel felt like it was growing as she came, the other side of the tunnel grew large as if a Giant human could enter on the other side. Right as she thought that, the tunnel wobbled underneath her making her gasp. It swished as if someone's footsteps rocked the tunnel each way as they stepped. She clutched the wobbly tunnel floor as hard as she could until it stopped. "I thought the east coast does not get earthquakes" Coraline thought as she continued to crawl again. She crawled until she reached the massive door and a smaller one her size. She opened it slowly, her eyes widening to the sight of her house but, huge? Coraline crawled out of the door and and turned in the direction of her steps but she wasn't even half the size of it. Why go through that pink tunnel if it would just lead her back to a giant version of her house? 

"Coraline, you're here" Coraline stumbled back to the door hearing her mom's voice. "I'm sorry, I just wanted a sna-" Coraline began but stopped as she noticed the woman in front of her. There stood a woman around 6'0 (182 cm), taller than her 5’5 (165 cm) mother and way taller than her 5’0 self. This mysterious woman kind of felt like a doppelganger to her mom but it was different. Her body was more slim and her clothing was like supermodels. The mysterious woman's eyes were purple along with her shirt, pants, lipstick, eye shadow, earrings, and, heels. Coraline was left dumbfounded. "Why do you look like my mom?! Just… purple and… very tall?" Coraline asked, crossing her arms. The doppelganger chuckled moving closer to the girl. "Oh silly, I'm your Other Mother. Look how small you are, you must be hungry." The Other Mother held her hand so Coraline could take it. Seconds later, Coraline's stomach rumbles making her cheeks grow pink. She wondered how this woman knew she was hungry but took the Other Mother's hand gently and the Other Mother led her towards a normal size door under the massive staircase. Coraline wanted to ask why her house was so big if she was so small but was intrigued by the idea of food. 

Inside the steps was her house as if she was opening her own front door. This time, everything was no longer dusty and the room really shined purple. More questions came to mind but the smell of something sweet caught her attention. The Other Mother guided her to the table and pulled out a chair for Coraline. Coraline sat and looked around the room. The tiny door next to the stairs wasn't there so she knew it wasn't truly her house. Besides, she thought her parents were asleep and they wouldn't be finished cleaning for days. The Other Mother came back with a small bowl of a white substance that Coraline was unaware of. Like the rest of the building, the bowl was purple. It was the size of Coraline’s palm and it didn’t look like it would fill her up. This better be good. The Other Mother held a spoon and placed the bowl in front of Coraline; she scooped out some of the sticky substance and moved the spoon ready to feed Coraline. "Wait..!" Coraline spoke moving her face away from the spoon. "What is that..? And I'm capable of feeding myself." she spoke with caution. The Other Mother simply chuckled. "Ah, this is...oatmeal. Open wide dear.". She once again tried to feed Coraline but Coraline moved her face again. "Oatmeal doesn't look like that." She glared at the spoon. Whatever this strange lady was trying to do, she wouldn't fall for it. After all Coraline was 11 now; way too mature for tricks. "Well, it's a secret recipe that's not common." The Other Mother lowered the spoon with a smile. Her eyes looked at Coraline's lips. "Well, why can't I eat it myself?" She asked, placing her hands on the table. The Other Mother purred lifting the spoon again "I always feed my guest myself. It's a tradition and i'd rather not break it.". Without another word, the Other mother gently touched Coraline's chin and opened her mouth to get her to eat the "Oatmeal". Coraline ate slowly - more like swallowed - but it was sweet and enchanting. Coraline was no longer cautious of the woman but wondered why her “Oatmeal” would look, feel or, taste that way. There weren't even any oats. "Would you like some more?" The Other Mother smirked, dipping her spoon into the "Oatmeal". Coraline nodded, still trying to finish before talking again. The Other Mother gently scooped another spoonful and continued feeding Coraline. After a few minutes, they finished leaving Coraline still hungry but satisfied. The two both stood in unison with the Other Mother leading her up the stairs to Coraline's room. 

The room was practically empty. It was brighter than her current room but it only held her bed. "You're already in your sleep wear so I'll tuck you in." The Other Mother gave a genuine smile and stood next to the bed. Coraline crawled in and gave the Other Mother a smile in return. "Thank you, your oatmeal was delicious." The Other Mother blushed bright red but it disappeared seconds later. She tucked Coraline in and gave her a small kiss on her cheek that lingered longer than it should have but Coraline didn't protest. Maybe this woman was just very friendly? Shortly after, Coraline fell into a deep sleep hearing the door close. 

Coraline woke up the next morning with a small smile on her face "Huh, that was a weird dream." Coraline thought but as she licked her lips, she tasted the "Oatmeal" she ate in her so-called dream. Maybe that all really happened…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This all belongs to Chapter 1 of "The Purple Palace" that I hope to release soon. Of course, some things in this chapter will be edited but the basic idea will stay the same.


End file.
